


You Better Be Worth It

by Bestboiuwu



Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kaiju, MECH, Mecha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: 'Course, for that to happen, he needs to actually do it. And first and foremost, he needs this fucker to not collapse'No you can't read this one Sam sorry
Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913329
Kudos: 1





	You Better Be Worth It

Deep breath.  _ You're okay, Georgie. You can make this work. _

His mech sat in front of him, as of the current moment a pile of sheet metal about to collapse. It was built around a frame, see, and he had removed one of the joints to try and realign it and shift the balance (right now it leaned a little too heavily to the right, something he had learned during one of his rare attempts at taking down one of the Kaiju.) He'd gotten his ass thoroughly handed to him, and had fleed the scene when he had heard another mech coming. He didn't want the other pilot to see how much of a mess he was, considering that it was probably one of Pattersons' goons (or worse, Ripley.)

So basically, he was frantically trying to hold up the about-to-disconnect-and-go-crashing-to-the-floor shoulder, while trying to wrestle the controls of a crane to make the other side even, which proved to be a challenge considering that the shoulder joint itself was as big as he was and keeping it in place, even with the help of yet another crane, took all of his strength and both of his hands

_ It's going to be worth it,  _ he thinks.  _ It has to be worth it. _

Because this is the mech he's entering in the 2220 Pacific Northwest Mechanical Combat Tournament.

This is his chance to  _ prove _ something, prove something to everyone, that he can  _ do  _ this, prove it to Ripley, to his dad.

To himself. 

'Course, for that to happen, he needs to actually  _ do  _ it. And first and foremost, he needs this fucker to not collapse.

With a great amount of effort, and with controlling the crane with his elbow, he wrestles them into being about even and slides the joint piece back into place.  _ Fuck _ , that was difficult. He takes a few steps back.

It was still crooked.

"Oh, fuck me!" He shouts at nothing, and slumps backward against the railing of the platform he's on, sliding down into the sitting position with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Fuck. Lunch break? Yeah, he needs a lunch break.

The warehouse fridge is mostly barren, save for a root beer and a frozen burrito. He briefly considers trying to cook it with one of the lasers, before realizing  _ no, Georgie, you bought a microwave for this exact reason. Use the microwave, Georgie. _

Lasers. Lasers were going to be a real problem.

Whatever his mech was going to be, it  _ had  _ to have lasers. It just had to. He wouldn't be here without Ripley, and lasers were there  _ whole thing _ . It couldn't just be something standard- something they had seen before. It had to be something  _ new _ .

Maybe a little overly-desperate to impress his friend? Yeah, okay, he was. But what has anybody accomplished without a desperate craving for approval?

He looks for a place to sit down. Ripley's warehouse has a couch. Maybe he should get a couch. Instead he finds a spot to flip down on the floor, staring at his work-in-progress creation from across the room.

"You better be worth it, motherfucker!" He shouts across the room, to no response. 

"You're gonna be worth it."


End file.
